Babblecat City
__FORCETOC__It was originally named "Gladiator Arena by Babblecat", because that was the 1st feature of the world. A few versions later, it was renamed "Babblecat City". Navigating through the world is simple. There is one central road that leads to almost all of the features in the world. A lot of the things in it are from television shows, such as Cheers and Firefly. It first made it onto the popular list on April 2, 2014. Serenity This is a model of Serenity, the ship from the popular television series, Firefly. The model is based exactly off of the ship, both on the interior and the exterior. Securedownload (3).png|A look from the exterior image.png|The cargo bay image (2).png|The bridge image (3).png|Dining area image (4).png|Engine room image (5).png|Passenger dorms image (6).png|Infirmary image (7).png|Common Room The Gladiator Arena The gladiator arena was the first feature ever made of Babblecat City. It was originally just a simple indoor arena, similar to what one would find at a "Medieval Times". It consisted of a sand floor, a pathway leading underneath the sand, a tunnel on the left, and an unfinished tunnel on the right. Later on, in the Optimization version, the arena was changed, and made much better than it had been before. Gladiator arena old.png|The old version of the gladiator arena Gladiator arena new.png|The new version of the gladiator arena Biomes The biome area originally began as a survival course. Instructions had been written underneath the world, telling the player how to play the survival game. Later on, it was changed to a biome area, as much of it was already biome-like. hell.png Desert.png Snow.png Apocalypse.png Apocalypse Biome This was the first biome, and was started when the survival game was still going on. The player begins in a little shack, and is able to go underneath the ground to an "apocalypse shelter". The shelter has been converted into an entrance to a slide that goes to each of the biomes, making it easier to access them. Snow Biome Before it was changed into a biome area, the rivers in the snow biome were made out of lava, but colored blue. The snow biome was greatly inspired by The Gray, as you can obviously see if you have ever entered it. A crashed plane can be seen as you walk into the area. Desert Biome The desert biome is a small room, and very simple. It has sand floors and a light blue ceiling with depictions of clouds. Some cacti can be seen. Hell Biome The hell biome took a couple days to build, with the help of Bnm, the creator of "Retro", which has placed high on the popular list. House The house is an exact replica of Babblecat's real house. The backyard and garage are also part of the replica. Babblecat's room is the one to the immediate left on the top floor. front of house.png|The front of the house attic.png|The attic Hallway.png|The hallway Living room.png|The living room Kitchen.png|The kitchen Villa The villa is also a replica of a real house. Is is the replica of a vacation house in North Carolina. The basement to this house though, is not exact, as the real house has the basement blocked off so people can not go inside. The model is just a rough guess as to what it may look like. The exterior is also not what the real house looks like. The villa was built from the inside-out, so the interior looks much nicer than the exterior. Photo Apr 17, 2 57 28 PM.png|The exterior of the villa Photo Apr 17, 2 57 47 PM.png|The interior Forest The forest took a while to build, and remained incomplete for multiple versions. The river that meanders through the forest contains a hidden tunnel that leads to a hidden Easter egg of a room modeled after a scene in the iOS version of the game "Dead Space". Dragon's Lair The dragon's lair is inside of the forest. At the entrance, there is a long hallway leading to the cavern containing the dragon. Once you enter the cavern, the dragon can be seen, curled around its piles of gold. dragon entrance.png|The entrance to the dragon's lair dragon.png|The dragon Sarlacc The sarlacc is from a scene in The Return of the Jedi. It is a relatively simple feature, containing only the sarlacc and the ship that hovered over the sarlacc. Mayan Temple This feature could probably be included with the description of the sarlacc, as it is also very small, and is built in the same small area that contains the sarlacc. The mayan temple is a small structure, and contains no interior. Small House with a Pool This was the only other feature that was featured in the first upload of "Gladiator Arena". When it was originally uploaded, the house was not complete, and consisted only of the front side of the house. Cheers Bar The Cheers bar is based off of the popular sit-com television show, Cheers. It contains the main room, where the bar is held, a backroom consisting of a pool table, two bathrooms, an office, and a closet. The bar is based exactly off of the show, but the building on top of it is not. The building is based off of the original Cheers in Boston. Small City Block The Grand Palace Amusement Park Police Station The police station is small, and consists of two floors, both containing 6 cells each. Each of the cells have a bed and a toilet. A few of them contain creatures. Pond Hospital The hospital contains most of the rooms of a real hospital. Beginning on the first floor, you can see a lobby, waiting area, and an ER. Moving onto the second floor, a CAT scan can be seen, as well as some offices. The third floor contains a few operating rooms, and guest rooms. Finally, the fourth floor contains a cafeteria, pharmacy, and a nursing room. A helicopter landing pad can be seen once on the roof. Church Version History Gladiator Arena by Babblecat : Arena : Half of house Gladiator Arena by Babblecat v2 : Started on road : Bus stop : Finished house and pool-started on basement : Finished arena : Simple subway system (to arena Gladiator Arena by Babblecat v3 : Parking area : Small lakes and river : Office building : Finished basement : Most of amusement park Gladiator Arena by Babblecat v4 : Police station : Finished amusement park Gladiator Arena by Babblecat v5 : Started survival area : Added lamps : Started forest : Basketball court : Church Gladiator Arena by Babblecat v6 : Started apocalypse biome Gladiator Arena by Babblecat v7 : Mayan temple : Sarlacc Gladiator Arena by Babblecat v8 : ??? Gladiator Arena by Babblecat v9 : Villa Gladiator Arena by Babblecat v10 : The house Gladiator Arena by Babblecat v11 : Dragon's lair Gladiator Arena by Babblecat v12 : Cheers Babblecat City V13 : A building in the city block Babblecat City V14 : 2 more buildings : Grand Palace Babblecat City V15 Hospital : Hospital Babblecat City V16 Serenity Firefly : Serenity Babblecat City V17'1 Optimization : Finished apocalypse biome : Added snow biome : Edited arena : Finished forest Babblecat City V17'2 Optimization : Changed surivival area to biome area Babblecat City V 18'1 Biomes : Desert biome : Hell biome : Changed biome entrance : Added ice slide in biomes Trivia Category:Worlds